


Baby Crow

by LinkedSoul



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Gen, Nishinoya POV, Nishinoya Yuu/reader - Freeform, baby crow, my first haikyuu fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 19:47:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7187618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinkedSoul/pseuds/LinkedSoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baby Crow. I don’t remember who found that nickname, but it remained because it suited her. She was just a baby for us, since she had barely done volley-ball before. She was our Baby Crow. And she will always be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Crow

**Author's Note:**

> The first fanfiction I post here and my first Haikyuu fanfiction ! ^^  
> I hope you'll like it. Everything is told by Noya's point of view. Sorry for the mistakes, English is not my first language >

Baby Crow.  
I don’t remember who found that nickname, but it remained because it suited her. She was just a baby for us, since she had barely done volley-ball before.

  
She told me one day that she had always loved volley-ball ever since she was three (her mother used to do volley-ball but she stopped quickly after giving birth to her) but she had never been into a volley-club. She had always trained on her own, with her parents and her siblings.  
She barely talked about herself. She’d rather listen to others and smile quietly while they were telling her their lives, giving them a patient and attentive ear.  
But still, we learnt things about her. She entered Karasuno to get into the volley-ball club and bring them to the nationals. Yeah, just that. The nationals. It had been her dream since she was young. She knew Karasuno used to be a strong team and the highschool was near her place, anyway.  
Why did she end up in the boys team ? That was a mystery. I think it’s because she considered herself as not good enough to bring the girls team to the nationals and she had decided to train with us guys to improve.

  
She was cute. A cute little baby crow. And we were calling her like that all the time. At first she didn’t like that because she would say : “I’m not a baby !” but she was, she damn was, and she eventually accepted the nickname.  
We all grew very fond of her. Nah, I’m lying. We were all crazy about her. She was just too adorable. She was just too cute. She was just too nice. We all loved her.

  
Like a sister. Like a daughter. Like a friend. Like a bestfriend. Like the girl I wanted to spend the rest of my life with.  
Kiyoko loved her dearly too. She took her under her care and she was so affectionate with her : it was like the sun had melted the ice. Her smile was so warm, so bright that no one could escape the light emaning from it. Sensei considered her as his daughter. Ukai-san was a bit reluctent to make a girl play in a boys team but he couldn’t refuse anything to her. She asked for the same treatment, for the same training, but he was kinder to her. He didn’t want to hurt her. She had to insist for him to toss the ball as hard as usual.

  
She made us all crazy. Crazy in the good way. We all became possessive over her and no one, no one I swear, said : “Guys, don’t you think we’re becoming nuts ?”. Suga might have mentioned that at the beginning but she was his precious little sister so even him soon stopped caring about that. She was our Baby Crow. She was ours. We wouldn’t have handed her over for anything in the world. We could have easily forgotten about the nationals if it was to keep her with us.  
She played during the training matches : she often disguised herself as a boy and played with us all. We were all very concentrated and cautious during these times. I remember one day she received a ball right in the head and bled : we were all so furious that we forgot about having fun and literally destroyed the other team. We were always worried about her getting hurt. We knew she was strong and she said that she could handle any pain but seeing her cry or seeing her hurt was unbearable. We had to punished whoever was responsible.  
Even if it was ourselves.

  
But what we were the most worried about was that one day, during a training match, she would like the other team and leave us. Or that the other team would try to take her away. Seijou’s team took an interest in her and tried to convince her to join them. We couldn’t bear it. We were mad. She was ours and ours only.  
We often thought it was going to frighten her, our possessivity but she was the bravest girl in the world.  
She didn’t run away. She stayed. She was able to tame us with such ease : it was incredible. She just needed one word, one smile, one gesture to calm us down. She was our Baby Crow. We couldn’t refuse anything to her. We accepted her every request.

  
Not that she was asking anything. She was just asking us to teach her things. Else, she wouldn’t request anything. Just for us to be happy.  
She was the best person I’ve ever met. My number one. My everything.

  
Everyone loved her, even amongst the other teams (which was worrying us), but we couldn’t blame them (we actually did but we were just too possessive). She was just too lovely to be hated. Take the bravest, the most courageous, the kindest, the cutest, the most adorable, the warmest, the smartest, the funniest, the most caring, the most sensible, the most perfect person you’ve ever met and make them even better. That’s her. That’s our Baby Crow.

  
Sure, she wasn’t perfect. She was scared of a lot of things (but she tried to overcome her fears and forget about her doubts to be stronger and that was what was making her the bravest girl in the world). She had a lot of insecurities. She was self-conscious, somewhat shy. She didn’t talk a lot about herself. She was a bit too naive but sometimes she was very distrustful. She hated herself. She couldn’t bring herself to hurt anyone. She was forgiving people too easily. She was giving herself to the world without letting anyone give her anything. She wouldn’t let people read her mind. She had a weird sense of humor. She liked bad puns. A bit silly, a real airhead. Oblivious and dense. She was careless. Reckless at times.

She was very unperfect. But we loved her way of being unperfect.

  
When we told her, she cried. She cried and hugged us. The warmth of her body was the most precious sensation I had ever felt. I knew that day that I would never be able to get enough of her.  
None of us would.  
She participated in the Spring Tournament but her team lost during their fourth match. She had done extra-training to train with the girls team and ours but still, it hadn’t been enough. Yet, she wasn’t discouraged. She managed to boost up the girls’ spirits and make them feel better. Even their captain. She let her cry on her shoulder and hugged her when she needed it the most. She was there for her and she forbid herself to cry too. She thought she didn’t have the right to cry.

  
She went to see us during our match against Seijou. The match we lost.  
Afterwards, she was also here for us. She was here to listen to us, she was here to dry our tears, she was her to cheer us up. She was simply there. She cried with us, shouted with us, threw a tantrum with us. Then she calmed us down, she hugged us all, she told us the very words we needed to hear and she helped us get back on our feet and overcome the bitter taste of defeat.  
We couldn’t be grateful enough for what she did.

  
We got back to training and she was still there, as bright as ever. She helped us study for the exams. She went with us to the training camp and was nearly kidnapped by the other teams (we lost the first training sets then never lost again when Bokuto suggested that she joined his team). She got along with Yachi and helped her become a proper manager. She was always there. Always.  
I don’t know if it was possible to grow fonder of her but we did.  
These were good days. Nice, calm days.  
Because when the Autumn tournament began, she went to train with the girls team.  
She was less and less with us. She had to train with her team fully. She still went to visit us and sometimes train with us but she was less there. Less present.  
We missed her. A lot.

  
It was hard for us, without her. We were resenting the girls team because they had taken her away from us. Fortunately, she still came back some days. I think that if she hadn’t, one of us might have sabotaged the girls equipment on purpose just to get her back.  
We were still so possessive over her. So protective. She was so dear to us, we would sometimes just wander in the highschool’s corridors only to catch a glimpse of her.  
But she was away from us now, she was slowly getting away from our hands, we were losing her. We knew we were. And it was painful.

  
She went to the Autumn tournament with her team, but got injured during a match. Of course, we only knew about that later. But for once, I was happy she got injured. Thanks to her injury, she was unable to play for one match and decided to go see us.

  
Right when we were against Shiratorizawa.

  
We were tired, it was the fifth set, the enemy was strong. We couldn’t afford to think about defeat but somewhere in our minds, we all knew we might lose.  
It was awful. No one was saying encouraging words anymore. Even Tanaka. Even Hinata. Even me.  
We were nearly desperate, for once.  
Then we heard it.

  
“Fly, Karasuno !”

  
Her voice. Her dear, dear, voice. We didn’t even nead to turn to know she was there, shouting us cheers, encouraging us.  
And we knew we couldn’t afford to lose anymore. Not in front of her.  
Maybe we could have made it without her. Maybe not. What it sure is that she was there for us and in the end, we won for her.  
For our Baby Crow.  
She was always there when we needed her to be there. Her team made it to the nationals, but not further, so she went to our every matches afterwards.  
We were so glad she was there. It was like she was ours again, though we knew we had definitely lost her. She was flying on her own, now, she didn’t need us to look over her anymore.  
She was free from us.  
It was so painful, yet it was beautiful to see her fly.

  
After the Spring tournament, life went on, indifferent to our feelings and our desire to stop the time. Daichi, Asahi and Suga graduated. Ennoshita became the new captain. Newbies came into the club.

  
And time divided in two : “with her” and “without her”.

  
She was free now, and she was using her freedom well. We got to see her even less because she was training non-stop with the girls team after their defeat. She loved us, but it was like she didn’t need us anymore. We shouldn’t have needed her anymore either but we were too addicted. She had been like a drug to us, and it was so hard to be separated from her.  
In the end, she completely stopped training with us and barely went to see us again. We were sometimes meeting her in highschool, but as she had become part of the students council, she was a busy bee and had always something else to do.  
But she thought about us, always. She came to wish each of us a happy birthday. She congratulated the newbies for their arrival. We had a match against the girls team.  
And we were sadly remained that she didn’t belong with us anymore.

  
Time passed. I now remember all the pictures we took together, when it was the “with her” time and I remember how much I wished for the clock to stop here, in these simple, precious moments, so that we could enjoy fully the happiness we felt back then.  
We just didn’t want her to go.  
And then the news arrived.

  
Cancer. Dead.

  
No more Baby Crow.

  
She had met us, she had become our Baby Crow, she had been happy. She had never regretted any of her decisions, she wasn’t even regretting not having won the nationals. Her only regret was that she had left us because she loved us. Dearly.  
And she loved me as I loved her.  
That’s what she told me the night before she died, in one last call, the reason of which I had failed to understand.  
She was crying. She was laughing. Her dear, precious laugh. I will never forget it, as it is the last sound I heard before she hung up.  
And when we learnt she had died, we all cried as the world was about to end. We had never cried so much, never felt such pain. She wasn’t there anymore.

  
Our sunshine had melted away.

  
We stopped volley-ball during a week after her funerals because it was reminding us of her and it was too painful. During the ceremony, her mother told us that she had always been ill. She knew it. That was why her mother had never wanted her to go into a volley-club. That’s why she had never done much sport before.  
When she entered highschool, she knew she was condemned, and all she wanted was to do as many things as possible before dying. She wanted to go to the nationals.  
And she had.  
She had realized her dream, we knew it.  
But her real dream was to be happy and we had made her so happy. Her mother had the kindest smile, talking about her, talking about her and us all.  
“When she spoke about you all, it was like the whole world had brightened,” she told us through her tears. “You’ve made her the happiest person on earth.”  
She didn’t mind dying because she knew she had experienced the greatest happiness, and that we had filled her with kindness and joy during the time she had spent with us.  
She didn’t mind dying at all.  
She was only sad that she would never see her again. She was sad to make us sad.  
As always, she was perfect, our Baby Crow.

Time passed again, but it was hard to do volley-ball again. When we were training, I was seeing her next to the net, or tossing the ball somewhere in a corner, or simply washing the floor. I would see her doing volley-ball with us all over again, and it reminded me of how much I missed her. It took me all my strength to live again.  
But I did. We all did, eventually. Because that’s what she would have wanted.  
Stop crying, get back on your feet, smile and raise proudly your head up to the sky.  
She was like that, our Baby Crow.

We kept on playing volley-ball all together even after highschool. It was a way to remind us of her, to keep her safe in our memory. And when we’re playing against other teams in tournaments, when it’s hard, when all is desperate, we can feel a calm breeze swirling on our skin and we know, yes we know that she’s there.  
She’s there with us. She’s watching us with a smile, waving her arms to encourage us as usual, cheering : “Fly, Karasuno, fly !”.

  
And we’re winning the match everytime because we know she’s here, as always, waiting for us to teach her how to fly again.


End file.
